With more number of competitors in market, promotion of business services/activities has become an important aspect of an organization's daily routine activities. The organizations are bound to offer additional services pertaining to a user's need and comfort for a purpose of engaging user and then promoting business offers manually. These days, free Wi-Fi connectivity is provided by many entities such as cafe, airport, and shopping, malls. By providing an additional benefit of Internet connectivity, the entities are able to attract and retain users in their premises for longer periods of time. Even the users prefer to visit locations, where such additional services may be easily accessed.
So far, the free Internet access provided by the entities has only helped in attracting more number of users and for a longer time. However, this additional cost investment has not resulted in providing any additional benefits to the organizations. The organizations may only use the user details for an analytical purpose. Providing free Wi-Fi has not helped the organizations effectively communicate and engage with their users.